


Donskoi Go

by orphan_account



Category: Hockey RPF, San Jose Sharks - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7971559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He just wanted a milkshake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Donskoi Go

"Wait, wait, turn here." Joonas says, pointing to a small alley. "Please, Matt. Might be Wigglytuff here."  
Matt Nieto, the only American in the car who has a valid California license, pulls over and screams with his mouth closed. "I hate you. I just want a fucking milkshake, man. Make it quick."  
"Okay. Wait here." Joonas says, hopping out of the car, phone still in his hand. He speed walks down the alley.  
"Donkey, you dumb piece of shit!" Matt yells, yanking the parking break.  
In the back, Tierney is wide eyed and Karlsson is losing his shit.  
Matt glares at the two as he stumbles out of the car to chase his teammate. He reaches a fence, Joonas nowhere in sight.  
"I just wanted a fucking shake." Matt murmurs to himself, scanning the area. That Finnish asshole couldn't have climbed the fence, could he? Matt thinks of the consequences of climbing the fence to find his teammate.  
He might get arrested and benched and traded. He might break his ankle landing. He might get shot.  
Matt growls and turns back around.

Joonas's phone finally buzzes, and he almost squeals with delight when he sees a big pink blob on his screen: Wigglytuff. He catches it easily and sighs.  
When he looks up, he realizes he's one street over and right next to the In n' Out Matt was trying desperately to rush to. He walks right in, takes a seat, and waits for his teammates.  
He must've looked pretty bad, since a kind stranger offered him a meal. His clothes have torn while he was climbing the fence and he had landed face first into mud.  
Joonas refuses it, but the stranger insists on him at least taking the milkshake.

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing ficlets lmao (esp about the other sharks that dont usually get a lot of love)


End file.
